Hot Potato Restaurant
The Hot Potato Restaurant '''is a dining restaurant located in the restaurant area of the Downtown District. It serves freshly baked potatoes. It is also known for its automatic collection system which allows fresh potatoes from a farm to be transfered to the stove then to a chest to be eaten, all done automatically by a system of water and hoppers. Appearance The restaurant building itself is made out of brown clay walls with a sandstone roof and floor, and some glass pane windows on the side. Stampy used these colors as they are similar to an actual real-life potato. What is most stricking on the front facade are the two windows at both sides of the front door. At day, these display potatoes in item frames, but at night through a daylight sensor and a redstone circuit netherack lits up to make fire, giving an impression, according to Stampy as if the building was on fire. Thankfully, the fire is contaminated and safe. Inside, on the ground floor cobbelstone wall tables with brown carpet on top as the tablecloth are paired with oak benches. Stampy originally wanted to use spruce wood, but realised he was using too much spruce these days. On the upper floor, however a farm of potatoes are being grown. There is an autonatic collection system to bring the harvested potatoes to be cooked and served. First, one must press a button on the celling of the ground floor. On the upper floor, the button sends a redstone signal to power dispensers with water. The water from the dispensers would push the grown potatoes out into a single hopper which leads to a furnace on the ground floor. There is also a chest on the upper floor to put coal in used as fuel to smelt and cook the potatoes. Once the potatoes are properly cooked to baked potatoes, a hopper leads them to a chest where customers can get their baked potatoes. The only thing not automated is the fact that you still have to plant each potato. This system works well and is very efficient. Construction Construction started on Episode 410, Making Fire and ended the episode after, Hot Potato. In 410, Stampy, with help from helpers Polly Reindeer, William Beaver and Fizzy Elephant built the outside walls, roof,and the fire display system. They also played Spontanious Spleef inside to ready the building of the floor. In 411, Stampy, now with only William Beaver built the inside floor, furniture and the advanced collection system. Stampy alsp mentioned how this was "The Coolest Restaurant Ever" thanks to the collection system, but he admits to being biased as he himself manages it. Employee of the Month The aim of the Employee-of-the-Month mini-game, called '''Pass It On, is to have less potatoes as you can. The players start on each corner of the small room. Once the timer has been started, potatoes dispense out from a dropper. The players then throw the potatoes they have to their opponents for about 45 seconds. Once the timer's over, the players then tally up their points from their potatoes with the following point system. A normal potato is worth a point, a baked potato is worth two points, and a poisonous potato is worth five points. The player with the lowest score is declared the winner. In the game, both Fizzy Elephant and William Beaver became the Employees of the Month. Category:Restaurants